


Handcuffs And Superhero Outfits

by JobieJodie (TootsDingle)



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TootsDingle/pseuds/JobieJodie
Summary: My Take On What Happened During The Bedtime Phone Call
Relationships: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Handcuffs And Superhero Outfits

**Author's Note:**

> My First Fan Fic In Forever.
> 
> Just A Little Something Based On 12th October Ep! 
> 
> Find Me On Twitter -@TootsDingle

Vanessa sighs as she makes her way out of her childhood bedroom, following the sound of the bell. The hour with Charity had lifted her spirits slightly. Her words making the small hairs on the back of her neck stand to attention.

_ “Handcuffs and superhero outfits” _

A smile creeps across her face, her teeth racking over her bottom lip. An idea playing on her mind, causing a blush to her cheeks. She knocks on the dark wood of her mother's bedroom door.

“Right. Let’s find that shower cap”

……………………………………………………………….

Charity pulls the duvet up to her chin. The crisp village night nipping at her bare skin. She’s thankful for the oversized t-shirt that slips down one her shoulder. If Vanessa was here, she’d sleep naked, her body curled around a smaller frame, there breathes perfectly in sync. Vanessa’s cold feet against her lower leg and her nose nuzzling soft curls.

She’s awoken from her daydream by the faint buzz of her phone, the screen crackling into life. Charity’s breath catches in the back of her throat at the sight. Vanessa sat in nothing but the yellow superhero mask, a smirk resting on her lips.

“See something you like?” 

The camera pans down lower to reveal a small patch of blonde curls. The view changes to show a slender frame, stopping briefly at hardened nipples. Before coming back to her face, the mask now resting upon her forehead.

“Fuck Ness!” 

It’s been awhile since they did this Charity thinks. With the chemo and the adoption there was little time for a sex life. 

“I’ll take that as a yes?”

Vanessa bites her lip, an eyebrow raised in sarcasm. 

“So handcuff and superhero costumes? Care to tell me more Miss.Dingle”.

The camera flips to show her hand resting on her pubic bone, her fingers dancing just above her clit. Charity throws off her t-shirt, her nipples instantly hardening as the cold of the room hits. Vanessa gulps audibly, her hand moving lower.

“See something  **you** like Miss.Woodfield?” 

She nods coyly, brushing a fallen blonde curl behind her ear. Immediately returning to idly play with her clit. Charity loves this side of Vanessa. How she can be so bold, yet so shy. She might have started this little game but Charity wants to finish it. To watch her as she makes herself come. 

Charity puts her finger to her mouth twirling her tongue around the foreign object. She keeps her eyes looking directly into blue pools watching as they almost turn grey. Vanessa licks her lips causing a strangled moan. She releases her finger with a pop, taking it to her nipple and swiping the wetness across it. Vanessa's hand absentmindedly squeezes a hardened nipple as she watches the show in front of her. 

“Ness, I wish this was you. I wish it was your mouth all over me” 

The flash of a memory clouds Vanessa’s view. The day after the cellar. Charity whispering her name as she dragged her teeth over sensitive skin. Her fingers buried tight into her hair, scratching at her scalp. The way she begged and pleaded for release.

“I want nothing more to be there. Your hands above your head, the handcuffs tieing you to the bed frame. Me, hovering above you, teasing you. You’d like that wouldn’t you Charity?”

Charity nods. Increasing the pressure on already sensitive nipples. She can’t remember putting the phone beside her, all she can focus on is her fiancé and the fact that tables have turned again. The first time they had tried bondage she was unsure. Too many men had taken advantage of her this way, making sure she couldn’t use her hands to fight back.

With Vanessa it was so different. Nothing was forced, the handcuffs were loose enough, that if she wanted to she could have easily slipped out of them. She whispered constant reassurances against her skin, checking in everytime she did something new. Giving over that much control had been a battle, constant flashbacks in the back of her mind. But now the feeling of safety makes it easy. 

“Making you beg for me to go lower, to that place only I get to touch.” 

Her hand moves downwards making contact with her clit. Her eyes slam shut as every nerve awakens. 

“Touch yourself Charity. Slowly.” 

Charity takes her right hand from her nipple, trailing a nail harshly over her skin. Imagining the mark Vanessa would leave. A sign that she belonged to her. A secret just for them. She watches the red line appear, ending just above her clit. She takes her finger and rubs slow circles around it, avoiding direct contact.

“God Ness your so sexy when your like this”

“You know what else would be really sexy?” Charity looks at her, her green eyes suddenly black. 

“My head between your legs, biting at the spot inbetween your thigh, the one that makes you scream my name” 

Vanessa's hand works furiously between her legs. Causing her body to tense in anticipation. Charity removes her other hand from her nipple to rake her nails along the spot in question. Causing a growl from low in her belly.

“I’d be touching myself, two fingers buried deep inside me, as I licked, sucked and tasted you. You’d be screaming my name”

Charity takes two fingers and plunges them inside her. Vanessa copies the motion, sighing Charity’s name as she does so. 

“Fuck me Ness”

Charity’s eyes start to roll back, her body twitching and withering against the sheets

“Charity I’m so close” Vanessa is panting wildly, a sheen of sweat coating her body.

“Ness look at me, Now!”

Both women come undone, each other's names ghosting against their lips as their muscles contract in unison. As the pleasure starts to subside, Charity picks up the phone. Watching the glow that radiates from Vanessa’s body.

“Happy Anniversary Gorgeous” 

“Ditto” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Any Ideas, Feedback or Criticism Wecome!


End file.
